Akatsuki: Fireworks in the Land of Fire
by SayaLeigh
Summary: The Akatsuki sends Deidara and Sasori on a mission to the Land of Fire along with two new recruits. Set during Part 1.  DeidaraXOC/SasukeXOC
1. INFO

Name: Kei

Age: 17

Former Home: Konohagakure (the Village Hidden in the Leaves)

Been with Akatsuki 3 months

Appearance: Long, dark brown hair, blue eyes, fair skin. Average height.

Name: Moriko

Age: 14

Former Home: Amegakure (the Village Hidden in the Rain)

when she was 7 her brother, Pein, brought her to live at the Akatsuki base

Appearance: Orange hair, pale skin, blue eyes, tall


	2. Mornings

Kei opened her eyes to see morning light filtering through the small window of her room in the Akatsuki base. Rolling over, she saw Moriko sitting up on the bed opposite her. Her orange hair was loose and tangled and she yawned widely as Kei watched.

"Morning," she yawned.

"Same to you," Kei muttered, stifling her own yawn.

Moriko got up and dressed quickly in a sleeveless short black dress with the red Akatsuki clouds on it. She brushed out her unruly hair and put it up into a ponytail while Kei flopped back onto the bed, moaning about the indecencies of getting up early.

"It's already 10 AM," Moriko told her. Kei glared and covered her head with a pillow. Smirking, Moriko finished getting ready and hurried down to Pein's office. He was standing behind the desk, but looked up when his sister flounced into the room. The emotionless expression on his face changed to one of exasperated recognition.

"Good morning Moriko," he said with a slight sigh.

"Good morning!" she said brightly, grinning.

"Good fucking morning," said Hidan as he walked past the open door.

Moriko and Pein stared at the door for a second, then turned back to each other.

"What'cha doin'?" Moriko asked, acting as childish as she possibly could.

"Working," Pein said shortly, though he didn't seem to be doing anything, "now leave."

Moriko made a face. "You're no fun, you know that?" she told him, stepping out of the office.

Kei snuggled deeper under the sheets and their warmth, paying no attention to the sound of the bedroom door opening again. She figured it was just Moriko, coming back for something, until she felt the slight stirring in the air above her.

Crap, she thought, a moment too late.

"Katsu," muttered the familiar voice of Deidara, standing near the door.

There was a small explosion above her head and she shot into a sitting position with a small yelp. Looking over to the door, she caught a glimpse of the smirk on Deidara's face before he erased it with a falsely innocent expression. She glared.

"Fine. I was hungry anyway."

Deidara left the room while Kei got dressed, putting on a short, sleeveless black dress and black leggings, and topping those off with her Akatsuki cloak, left open. Then she proceeded to put on her traditional ninja sandals, leaving her dark brown hair hanging unrestricted.

She entered the kitchen a few minutes later, still stumbling and half-asleep. Deidara and Moriko glanced up as she entered. Kisame and Sasori both ignored her, even as she stumbled over to the fridge. Peering inside, she frowned.

"There's nothing to eat in here," she complained, pointing into the fridge, where uncooked hot dogs and bags full of random fruits and vegetables were clearly visible.

"You're so helpless sometimes, yeah," Deidara sighed, rolling his eyes. Kei glared at him and and stalked over to the pantry, where she pulled out a box of cereal. She set it down on the table in front of Deidara with a small bang and a smug look on her face. Deidara rolled his eyes and pulled a bowl out of the cupboard behind him. Moriko turned back to Kisame and started pestering him, asking how come he looked like a shark. He just glared at her and tried to suppress the urge to murder her. Kei on the other hand moved back to the fridge to get out the milk.

"Not so helpless now, am I," she asked smugly.

"Coulda fooled me, un," he replied, smirking. She glared and poured the cereal, put things away, sat down, and let her head fall onto the table. Moriko, Deidara, and even Kisame stared. Sasori had already left the room.

"Wow," Moriko commented. Deidara nodded as Itachi walked into the room. He took one look at Kei and her bowl of cereal and sighed.

"If you're not going to eat that, I will," he said.

Kei lifted her head and glared at him. "Mine," she growled, picking up her spoon and scarfing down the now-soggy things floating in the milk.

"Hey Weasel?" asked Moriko suddenly. Itachi turned his glare on her. "Will you and Kei take me to Konoha sometime?"

Kei looked up from the cereal, milk dribbling down her chin. "Who says I'm going back there?" she snarled, unusually fierce. Everyone turned their gazes on her, all curious and somewhat concerned. She turned back to her cereal and shoveled it into her mouth twice as fast.

"Slow down, un. You'll choke or something," Deidara sighed. Kei glared at him but slowed a bit.


	3. New Info

A couple hours later, Pein called Itachi and Kisame to his office. Moriko was waiting to meet them as they came out.

"Soo...what's goin' on today?" she asked innocently. Itachi just brushed past her, earning himself a fierce glare, while Kisame paused to answer.

"Nothing big," he muttered in his gravelly voice, "just a routine..._inspection_ of the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Okay!" Moriko chirped, bouncing off to find Tobi. She found him annoying Deidara while Kei watched and Sasori sat in the corner working on puppets, ignoring them all.

"HEY TOBI! Can I help you annoy Deidara!" she squealed enthusiastically. Deidara's already desperate look increased and Kei quickly intervened.

"Hey Moriko, I know annoying him is fun, but didn't you want me to help you with that new jutsu of yours? We can do that instead," she suggested. Moriko glanced longingly at Tobi and his victim, then turned back to Kei.

"Okay!" she said, smiling brightly. Then she turned to go out into a nearby clearing where she and Kei usually trained.

"Thanks, un," said Deidara, flashing Kei a grateful look as he continued fending off Tobi.

"No problem," Kei replied, returning Deidara's look with a sweet smile of her own as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Then she went out and joined Moriko to train.

Moriko was waiting to hear the news when Itachi and Kisame came back late that afternoon. She opened he mouth to bug them the instant they stepped into the hideout, but something in their faces told her not to. They went straight to Pein's office to report, and Moriko followed a few feet back. She stopped when the entered the room. Moments later Kei approached.

"Hey Moriko," she said, "I've been looking for you."

"Why?" Moriko asked curiously.

"Because I'm bored and Deidara's too busy blowing up Tobi again. So what's up?"

Moriko glanced back at her brother's door before replying.

"Itachi and Kisame are back. They must have important information or something. The look on their faces kind of scared me," she replied.

"You're kidding, Itachi had an expression!" Kei asked, feigning shock. Moriko cracked a smile, but didn't have a chance to answer because the office door reopened just then. Itachi and Kisame strode out, glancing at Kei and Moriko as they passed. Pein was following them, but stopped at the door.

"What's going on?" Moriko asked, a hint of worry seeping into her voice. Pein looked at her.

"Itachi and Kisame have discovered some useful new information," he explained shortly, turning back into his office and closing the door behind him.

"Sure knows how to explain things, doesn't he?" Kei grumbled sarcastically, a clearly unamused expression on her face. Moriko nodded silently, not really hearing her.


	4. First Mission

**A/N: **I know it's been a while since I posted anything for this, but I moved so it was harder to work of...Lucky, Ran and I aren't really as pathetically stupid as we act sometimes, and we figured out that we can work on this through email! So I now present part 3! *bows*

**Disclaimer: **Neither Saya or Ran own Naruto...lame, right? Nah, you're all cheering... ;;

* * *

><p><strong>First Mission<strong>

The next morning, Kei walked into the living room-type area where Deidara, Sasori, and Moriko were sitting, working on assorted projects.

"Morning," she yawned.

"It's almost noon, un," Deidara told her, not taking his eyes off his clay. Kei made a face that nobody saw and hmphed.

Just then Konan walked into the room. Moriko looked up quickly and opened her mouth to speak, but Konan interrupted before she had even begun.

"Pein would like to see the four of you."

"All four of us, yeah?" asked Deidara, finally taking his eyes off his clay.

"Yes," said Konan, her eyes hardening. Kei and Deidara gulped simultaneously. It must be pretty important if Konan was going to be this scary about it.

Moriko stood up. "Well, I'm definitely ready for a mission. How about you guys?"

Kei stood up as well. "Yeah, me too," she answered.

"Well, looks like we have no choice Sasori-danna; both of the girls want to go, and, as the saying goes, ladies first, yeah." said Deidara

"No Deidara, you just want to go too." Sasori stated.

Moriko and Kei followed Konan out of the room, laughing, with Sasori right behind them. Deidara stood in shock for a minute before rubbing the back of his head and following the others.

"Alright Danna, you caught me, un."

The four Akatsuki members followed Konan into Pein's office and sat down.

"Alright Pein, what's going on? Why did you call the four of us here?" Moriko asked, getting straight to the point.

"I called you here because it's going to take all of you to complete the mission, that's why." Pein answered sternly.

"Well, what's the mission?" Kei asked.

"As you all know, Itachi and Kisame came back with some important information about some documents kept in a small village just inside the fire region." Pein relayed the mission at a fast pace as if wanting to avoid all questions. "Your mission is to go to this village and retrieve the documents."

The four Akatsuki members stood up and left the office to pack for the mission. After an hour, they met back up at the entrance to the base.

"Alright guys, the village is called Kabamura, and there are two documents, one green and one blue. You'll know which they are when you get there," Pein said, giving the mission directions and then leaving again.

"Good luck you guys!" Konan called back to the group before following Pein back into the base.

"Well, let's get going!" Moriko chirped, marching out of the base.

"Yeah. Right behind ya," Kei yawned, looking as though she'd rather be sleeping.

Deidara and Sasori followed the two girls out without a sound.

A few hours passed in relative silence; the only sound was Moriko's nonstop chatter. Despite the exercise, Kei was still yawning. Deidara was looking irritable, still playing with his clay, and Sasori had hidden himself away inside Hiruko.  
>"Are we there yet?" Kei asked childishly, rubbing her eyes as if sleepy.<br>"Of course not, un, this isn't a one day journey," Deidara huffed exasperatedly in response.

Moriko sighed, stopping on her branch. "Well if you three weren't so slow, it would be."

Sasori glared at her through Hiruko. "You don't even know where we're going," he accused in his low, rumbling voice.

Moriko glared. "Oh? And why do you say that, Wooden Boy?"

"Knowing you, I doubt you can even stay still long enough to read the map," Kei remarked with a smirk.  
>Hiruko's head nodded as he passed Moriko in the tree. "Just shut up and don't waste your energy," the deep voice ordered.<p>

Moriko's glare intensified. "I could too," she retorted, kicking Hiruko's head as he passed, "Shut up, Doll."

Sasori pulled Moriko to the ground with chakra strings. "Watch your mouth, kid," he growled. He shuffled past without another word, glaring at the path ahead of him.  
>Kei helped Moriko to her feet. "Think he's got termites or something?" she asked curiously, watching the hunched figure move away from them.<p>

"Of course he has termites; he's made of wood."

Kei snickered. "Well, I figured he'd be too anal about his puppets to let them get termites," she explained.

"His puppets? Oh, I was talking about him," Moriko corrected.

"When I said puppets, I meant him too," Kei explained with a noncommittal shrug.  
>Deidara snorted, a grin taking over his features. His blue eyes were full of laughter.<p>

Moriko glanced at him. "What's so funny, Blondie?"

"Danna hates it when people call him a puppet, un," he commented, "Even though he is."  
>Kei rolled her eyes. "What's his problem again? It's 'discriminatory'?"<p>

"He's Sasori. That's my reason," Moriko remarked offhandedly.

Kei looked ay her blankly. "He's...What?" She asked, confused.

Moriko grimaced. "His problem is that he's himself," she explained.

Kei's expression lit up with understanding. "Oh! Well, that's obviously the problem, but it's not what he would say," she mused.

Sasori's long, metal tail thrashed. "I can hear you, idiots," he growled over his shoulder.

"The walking doll speaks, Kei!" Moriko sticks her tongue out. "It was supposed to be quiet"

Kei smiled to herself. "Sasori-senpai, how does a puppet control a puppet?" She asked innocently.  
>Sasori rounded on her for a moment and glared. His tail thrashed irritably, but he didn't say anything. Kei held his annoyed gaze until he turned back to the trail and led them onward.<br>"Touchy, touchy," she muttered under her breath.

Moriko stifled a giggle and glanced around at the trees. "So how far are we from a bigger town?" she asked.

"I don't know, un. I didn't look at the map," Deidara admitted.  
>Kei thought for a moment. "About two hours," she told them.<br>"Really, un?" Deidara asked.  
>"I dunno," Kei replies with a shrug, "I just figured I should say something."<p>

Moriko scowled. "Well, who has the map! I need to go shopping and my sword needs a fix up."

"I have it," Sasori rumbled from up ahead, "You idiots would lose it."  
>"True enough," Kei remarked, linking her hands behind her head.<p>

Moriko glared. "Would not. Now let me see the map."

Sasori sighed and handed the map out of Hiruko. Deidara, watching the piece of paper change hands, pouted.  
>"Can I see the map too, Danna?" He asked.<p>

Moriko turned her glare on him. "Nope." She unfolded the map and looked over it. "Er...what was the name of the town again?"

Kei sweatdropped. "Erm...It started with a K, right?"

Moriko scowled. "Sasori, what's the place?"

Inside Hiruko, Sasori rolled his eyes. "Kabamura," he replied in his usual grumble.

Moriko glanced down until she spotted it, then traced it to the next town. "Wow, we're not far from Konoha," she commented.

Kei stiffened. "And why is that important?" she snapped, glaring at Moriko with her arms crossed over her chest.  
>"Easy, un," Deidara muttered, resting a half-comforting, half-restraining hand on Kei's shoulder.<p>

Moriko glared. "Well, it could cause us some problems getting out of the town, and it gives me somewhere to get my sword taken care of."

Kei frowned grumpily. "Fine, whatever. But I'm not going into town."

Moriko smiled cruelly. "Wanna bet?"

Kei glared daggers at Moriko. It was rare to see her so fired up, even in battle. "Moriko," she ground out, her voice low, "I. Am. Not. Going. To. Konoha."

Moriko glared right back. "Then I guess you won't be eating anytime soon, because I was going to bring food back to the base too."

Kei huffed. "Fine. It's not like we have to eat all the time."  
>Deidara frowned. "Kei, un..." he started apprehensively.<p>

Moriko sighed in frustration. "I know you have issues with the village, but you need to get over them 'cause we're going."

Kei's jaw tightened. "I'm not going," she snapped. Without giving Moriko time to answer, she stomped off, pushing past Sasori, who let out a grumble of irritation.

"Fine; I guess you're on your own to return," Moriko called, walking on calmly with her eyes closed.

"Moriko, un?" Deidara spoke up, "We still have to go to Kabamura."

"I'm going to Konoha first. I think it would be a stupid idea to go steal our artifacts and then go to Konoha."

"Yeah, but we can't leave Kei if we haven't completed our mission, un," Deidara pointed out.  
>"For once, the idiot's right," Sasori rasped. Kei looked slightly smug.<p>

Moriko glared. "Then I say we drag her along. She's outvoted."

Kei glared over her shoulder, and Deidara looked uneasy. Sasori just continued shuffling along; he didn't care one way or another.

Moriko darkened her glare, not backing down.

Kei just stared back, not budging either.

Moriko smiled wickedly.

Knowing that grin only too well, Kei turned swiftly and hurried after Sasori. Obviously, that was one argument neither of them would win.

Moriko glared darkly at her back as she followed after them, accidently lighting the map on fire.

"Moriko!" Kei and Deidara yelped, followed by a stunned "un!" on Deidara's part.  
>Sasori turned to see the flaming map and let out a hoarse growl of anger. "This is why I didn't want to give you the map!" he snapped.<p>

Moriko shrugged, dropping the crumpled paper. "I have the route memorized," she told them.

Kei twitched, still somewhat in shock.

Moriko took the lead, walking toward the town.

"I hope she really does know where she's going," Kei muttered under her breath.  
>"Me too, un," Deidara agreed.<p>

Moriko glared back at them and after a while longer walked out of the forest to the edge of the town. "Believe me now?"

Kei didn't speak for a moment. Instead, she walked out from the trees and looked around for a sign. Finding one, she blinked.  
>"Ok," she admitted, "We're here. Welcome to Kabamura."<p>

Moriko rolled her eyes. "Told you."

**n**


End file.
